READ ME!
by Heatherpelt23-bcmm
Summary: EVIL CATS WILL MEET THEIR DOOM! MORE INFO INSIDE! Written for fun, do not take this mortaly if you happen to actually like one of the cats. :-
1. Chapter 1, Ashfur

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does.  
**

**Hi everyone! I wrote this not as a story, but as something you read for fun. If you are reading the warrior books and you get particularly annoyed with a character, just find the chapter in my story which they die, and enjoy. Each chapter tells how different evil cat meet their doom! **

* * *

**Chapter One, _Ashfur_**

Ashfur was wandering along the lake. The calm water shimmered in the breeze, shadows of silver fish darted near the surface. "I'm hungry." he thought. "I'll try to catch a fish."

Ashfur plodded to the lakes edge. "A perfect fishing day." he said. "Only taking care of those fools Firestar and Brambleclaw would make it better." He crouched on top of the Twoleg dock, careful not to let his shadow fall on the water. Ashfur focused on one fish in particular. Ashfur imagined that the fish was Firestar, and that he could easily eat him.

"Come to me, dinner. I'm waiting for you!" he meowed. How stupid of him! The noise frightened the fish and it swam away.  
Suddenly Ashfur became aware of something behind him.

"BOO!"

Ashfur spun around. He slipped and fell into the cold lake.  
Water closed over his head, and he gave in to the darkness.

_About five minuets later_

"Whoa, Ashfur, you ok?

It was Brambleclaw.

Ashfur tried to stand but slipped on the wet sand and fell flat on his face. "Why did you push me in the water? I almost drowned!" he said. "Are you ok?" asked Brambleclaw.  
"Yeah." admitted Ashfur grudgingly.  
"Ok, then you can't catch me! Brambleclaw sped off into the trees, leaving Ashfur in the dust. "Oh well, I might as well humor him." Ashfur started after Brambleclaw, with every step wishing that Brambleclaw wouldn't keep running up hill. After about ten minuets Ashfur felt stone under his paws. They must be near Thunderclan camp! "Getting tired Ashfur?" that must be Brambleclaw. Up ahead Ashfur could see him on top the cliff that surrounded the camp, doing a little dance near the edge. "Ashfur, you can't catch me!" Ashfur felt anger bubble up inside him, he was almost a senior warrior, Brambleclaw had no right to keep annoying him! Without thinking, Ashfur lunged at Brambleclaw. The tabby warrior quickly sidestepped him and watched as Ashfur tumbled down the cliff, right into Thunderclan camp.

Ashfur felt as if he could not move, the air fell so fast around him. Suddenly he landed on a fiery ginger pelt. "What had broken his fall? Was it Squirrelflight?" He thought hopefully.

Ashfur quickly jumped up, none of his bones seemed broken. "Ashfur, what happened?" asked Ferncloud. "Wow, he fell on Firestar!" exclaimed Whitewing. Ashfur froze. He had fallen on the clan leader? It couldn't be! Firestar let out a low moan. Someone had called Leafpool and she and Jaypaw were attending to the leader.

Brambleclaw appeared and began making his way towards the group of assembled cats. "Quick, someone get him! He tried to kill Firestar!"

Gasps erupted from many cats. Almost immedatliy Cloudtail was on top him, thick white fur holding him down. The toms blue eyes scorched Ashfur's. _"You tried to kill Firestar! Perpare to meet your doom!"_ Cloudtail's grip on Ashfurs neck was much too tight. Ashfur could already the voices of his warrior ancesters...

* * *

**Hi! Hope you liked it! I didn't want Cloudtail to kill Ashfur, but I needed Firestar's kin to do it. I just couldn't picture Sandstorm or Leafpool killing a cat! Next up is Nightcloud, but after that I will need help thinking of my next victom. Tell me who else I should do! **

**Flames will be used to help kill cats.  
**

**Heatherpelt**


	2. Chapter 2, Nightcloud

**Disclaimer: Oh, you know what I'm going to say.  
Okay everyone! May I intrude the guest for today; Nightcloud!**

* * *

**  
Chapter two,** **_Nightcloud_**

Leafpool could smell the scent of Windclan as she approached the moor. "Crowfeather!" She could see the toms dark gray pelt as he trotted near the edge of the lake.  
"Ready?" he called. "Yep." Leafpool answered. She bounded past the border, feeling the spring night air fly past her ears as she followed Crowfeather towards his camp. Heather bent under the weight of their paws as the two young cats bounded towards the destination.

Leafpools heart was skipping beats with exitement. _Tonight we take revenge on Nightcloud! s_he thought happily.  
Crowfeather could scence her glee, it was sending wazes through the air. "_Quite!_" he hissed. "If a warrior hears you, it could be all over for us!" Leafpool had not noticed she was purring loudly with delight. "Sorry." she mewed quietly. "It's ok." Crowfeather anwsered. "I'm feeling exited too."

A russle behind the trees caught both their attention.

A silvery starry tabby pelt matched their step. _Feathertail!_ "Greetings, Crowfeather, Leafpool. As a warrior of Starclan, I can' kill Nightcloud with you, but there is another cat who wants to take my place." she meowed, beckening towards the bushes with her tail. Breezepaw padded out into the clearing, head held high. "Breezepaws coming with us!" Leafpool asked ashtonished.  
"How is he going to help us? He can't even kill a fly!"

"At least I'm not a Thunderclan cat," Breezepaw hissed. "every minute were not watching, they have recruited a new kittypet-" "Stop." mrowed Feathertail. Nightcloud will still be here in the morning if you two keep arguing."

Bother the fighting cats stopped.

Crowfeather stepped in. "Now, come on!"

**Nightclouds POV. **

Nightcloudlapped at the lakes edge. She could see herself reflected in it's glosy surface.  
Suddenly, another face appeared behind hers. The next moment, she was underwater, a paw holding her down. Nightcloud struggled to get on her back, to see who was trying to kill her. With surprize, she knew the faces.

_Leafpool, Breezepaw, and Crowfeather?_

How could that really be?  
She had heard about Crowfeather and Leafpool, but Breezepaw, her son?

_A murderer?_

But that didn't matter now.

StarClan was waitting for her...

Or maybe not.

* * *

**Ah... The satisfaction of sending her to the Dark Forest... There will never be another thing like it...**

**Anyway, thats the first version of Nightclouds death. Yes, I said first. Some of the truly annoying cats might have to be killed a few times! But not right away.  
****Vote for who should be the star of next chapter. And PLEASE review!!!!**

**Heres a list of options: **

Leopardstar

Blackclaw

Mothwing

Blackstar

Brightheart

**But if you don't vote...**

**Beware.**

**Heatherpelt**


	3. Chapter 3, Leopardstar

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior. Erin Hunter does.  
I know a lot of people voted for Mothwing or Blackstar, but Leopardstar it was extremely fun to think of how to kill.**

* * *

**Chapter two,** **_Leopardstar_**

Leopardstar flopped down on the moss. Sunlight shone through the fatched roof of the den, catching the hanging shells and making them glow. She was tired. After that scrape with Thunderclan, she just wanted to sleep...

A pale tabby was walking towards her.  
Leopardstar renecanized him by his crooked jaw, as the leader before her.  
_"Leopardstar."_ he greeted her. "Hello Crookedstar." she meowed. _"Starclan wants to warn you, Leopardstar. You did not show good judgment when allying Tigerstar in the old forest. Nor in trusting Hawkfrost."_

Leopardstar looked puzzled, but started defencivly. "But they were both brave warriors, always fighting for what was right. No cat could see what they would become." she answered. A noise in the nearby reeds startled both the cats. Crookedstar whipped his head around, then back to Leopardstar. _"Even so,"_ he persisted. _"you trusted them. So now Starclan gives you one more to prove your self not treacherous, not on their side. If you use them up, then you will join StarClan, being to dangerous for your own clan." _  
"But I still have many lives, you can't take them away from me!" Leopardstar cried. "I can't die yet!"

But Crookedstar had not heard her, he had turned to leave, his mission finished.  
_I hope she takes care,_ the tabby though to himself. _StarClan is becoming crowded._

**_A few night later..._**

Leopardstar felt the power of her position as she gazed over the heads of the gather cats.

"...and that concludes the report of ThunderClan." Firestar finished his speech. So far the Gathering had been uneventful, ThunderClan and WindClan had given very peaceful reports. Almost nothing had happened with them at all! Leopardstar hoped ShadowClan wasn't different; she couldn't afford to lose her anger, and remaining lives, on them.  
Unfortunatly, she was wrong.

Blackstar had come forward quickly, whiskers bristling in anticipation. The large white tom broke into his shpeel with an accusing sneer.  
"Some nights ago, one of my warriors went out hunting. He came back two days later, mortaly wounded, smelling horrificly like a enemy clan. And guess which clan it was."

Leopardstar felt she already knew what he would say. Anger started to build in her throat, how dare Blackstar accuse RiverClan of being murderers! After letting it sit a while, he continued. _"RiverClan" _he meow satisfactedly  
Blackstar raised his head to meet Leopardstar's gaze, challenging her. Just as she was about to let out a fury of yowls, she remember Crookedstars warning.  
Did she obey them? Or die, protecting her clans reputation?

She chose the later.  
With the first word Leopardstar crumpled to the ground. Exclamations of shock went through almost every cat, just leaving out two.  
Blackstar caught his medicine cats eye, both sharing a smug nod. It had been too easy, killing Leopardstar, they thought. Just a little acting, and she had lost her temper. Having Littlecloud start spying in all the leaders dreams had been a good idea. No cat noticed them in the confusion.  
_  
_

* * *

** Yes, I know a bit dramatic, but...**

**...needed. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Heatherpelt**


End file.
